Cadmus' Weapon Extreme
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army. What will come of this? Can they balance being regular teens AND being the saviors the world needs?
1. Prologue

Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond.

Characters:

Crystal Ishiyama (Black Angel): A powerful young women with telekinetic and telepathic powers channeled through dark matter energy. She has long black hair, one hazel eye and one gray eye, and a unmatched power if trained well. Amanda Waller found her when she was young and her parents were killed I front of her. Adopting the girl, Cadmus originally wanted to run tests on her brain to harness her gift. Amanda opted out ad decided to help her control her powers. Claiming that later on when she knew how to control it Crystal could be a greater weapon.

Nick Ishiyama (Shocker): Older brother of Crystal Ishiyama. He has black hair like his sister but blue eyes. He has the power to create electricity from his fingertips. As a older brother should be, he is very overprotective of his little sibling ad checks in on her emotional state often. Cadmus took him in as well when both siblings were found along with the bodies of their parents. Cadmus has little interest in him as his sister is at a higher level of use for them. He is aware and does all he can to become better with his powers.

Damian White (Firefly): He's the guy with curly auburn hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and a winning smile. As his name suggests he can create flames when he gets angry or overexcited. Coming from a broken home, he often heard his parents fighting and would start fires in the house. Not knowing what to do about their son they send him to Waller's special school so he could "control his temper". Damian's rage makes him powerful and a threat to other kids at the institution. HE is often found alone because he feels like an outsider. Although he is isolated he displays raw talent in practices. Waller hopes someone can help him deal with his anger, for fear that they've created their own worst doing.

Talon Simon (Talon): She was born with long, razor sharp talons on her hands and feet. Her talon's can cut through titanium and any metal alike. Talon came willingly after trying and failing to clip her deadly nails. She has platinum blonde hair and deep green eyes. Waller is interested in utilizing her talons for special projects, though unknown to Talon herself.

Thomas McGinnis (Annihilator): Cousin of Terry McGinnis, he was destined to have Waller involved in his life. Thomas is broad shouldered, cocky, and has short ebony hair and signature blue eyes. From the age of two he could absorb objects twice his body mass and turn them into a deadly shock wave. Originally, Waller was not going to accept Thomas until she read his last name and thought he would give her a instant connection to a growing Terry. Thomas being smarter than he gets credit for refuses to talk about his family out of respect. Despite that Thomas' power can be matched to that of Crystal's according to Cadmus.

Nala Potter (Samurai): This African American bomb shell is highly trained in the arts of jujitsu and acrobatics by her parents. She can wield a double-edged sword when in danger. Cadmus chose her more for her battle style. The chestnut haired girl is skilled at hand to hand combat and her sword is lethal because of its light weight and sharpened edges. She often can be found reading in the library.

Christopher Reed (Big Time): Christopher has the ability to created realities from any kind of media. With such a uncommon power the sandy brown haired boy is less than happy with his gift. He was sent to Cadmus because he was caught creating the image of a girl he saw in a Playboy magazine. Despite past encounters he is very calm and quiet.

Felicia Romney (Secret): Cadmus' hidden secret, she has the power to make your greatest desires temporary reality. Highly disruptive and even obnoxious she's the daughter of a wealthy stockholder, Rick Romney. She thinks things are entitled to her even when she's wrong. Her good side is she gives excellent advice and is very insightful. A fiery, amorous red she uses her appeal to get what she wants.

Tyler Gage (Aquarius): The boy with the silver hair and knack for art can control changes in temperature, the down side is he can only do it when the area is wet like near a beach. Cadmus is trying to teach him to utilize and tap into his powers so he can be more useful but he's more involved in the scenery around the school. Waller often gets frustrated and considers giving up on the boy but something about him allows her to keep him around.

Ericka Tucker (Ave Maria): The newest member of Cadmus' Weapon Extreme Team she has the ability to sense others with any kind of power and has self-healing abilities. Only in dire circumstances can she heal other people but Waller she's her as a useful addition to the team. A tiny, mousy girl has no idea what kind of power she can possess. Often afraid of her powers and the powers of others she skips trainig, fearing the voices of the powers' of others speak to her. Her only true friend is Firefly who understands what it feels like to be feel useless.

These are the members of Cadmis' Weapon Extreme Team. This is the first class, the first experiment, and the very few of the elite chosen to do something with their gifts. Join them as Waller shapes boys into men, girls into women, and freaks into untouchible weapons for justice.

**Author's note: This might be a rather long story because I have so many main characters with so many traits and backstories. I'll try to post the first chapter soon but please review and give feedback. By the way Ericka's code name means "Hail Mary". ~Bre~**


	2. Meet and Make Fireworks

Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond.

**Chapter One:**

Amanda Waller walked out, eyes squinting as she viewed the vast expanse of towering forestry in the distance. A small breeze blew, ruffling the edges of her cerulean suit. There on the balcony she felt for just that moment like a god.

Below her stood the open space of fresh, green grass ad beyond that a forest of shrubbery, large oaks, and wildlife; all the her disposal if need be. Smirking Amanda turned back to the mansion and walked back through the glass double doors. Walking with pep in every springy step nothing could take away this moment. For this was the day all her hard work would pay off. Today was the day her Weapon Extreme Team would come to reside in her school. Each child hand picked herself because she saw some bit of potential in their god-given gifts. She wished that sometimes she would be bless with such a gift but to make a difference was a mutation in DNA really needed?

Her shoes scuffed against the finely finished hardwood floor. A familiar face meet her own chubby one and she smiled. None of this would've happened without that of Bruce Payne's funding. For once he didn't think Waller was trying to get over on anyone, and she wasn't. This project was her own making and her final act of retribution.

Bruce Wayne smirked, running a hand through his still thick grey locks. He immediately switched the arm with his cane and walked towards her as she came down the wide, marble stairs. She was shaking and all these years passed, yet she couldn't find him any less intimidating. She stuck her chest out and hide her fear. She was supposed to be god remember?

"Why Bruce," Amanda's old limbs opened wide to give the man before her a hug. "I didn't think you were coming."

Bruce stepped back for a moment and then placing his cane forward, give her a stern hand shake. Obviously, it wasn't his style to give long embraces when it involved his money. How gallant of him.

"Like you expected any less of me Waller? My money was put into building this mansion. I wanted to be ensured I get it back." Bruce's blue eyes peered into her brown ones, sending a shock down her spine.

"Nothing to worry about. How's McGinnis?" she asked casually changing the subject.

"As stubborn as ever. Thinks he's entitled to something because of that new wife of his." Bruce grimaced a little. "To proud, that's his problem."

"But so are you." Amanda quickly said causing his eyes to narrow. He chuckled a little.

"So these kids Waller?"

"Each one possesses a unique ability. Each one has so much potential Bruce. You have to meet these kids."

"My question is have YOU met them or are you just branding them for Cadmus?"

"My dear Cadmus is the future. You know that more than I. From the privileged elite to bums on the street we are going to give these kids a future paved in gold. All they have to do is fly."

"Literally." He muttered under his breath. "You act like that's such a thing is easy"

"For these ten it is."

"Nothing's ever that easy." he said quietly turning his back to her. Bruce Wayne headed towards the large brown arced doors to exit. Making his way over he was greeted by a man in a black business suit, an ear piece in his ear and reddish orange hair.

"Ms. Waller. They've arrived." The man looked at Mr. Wayne for a second, perplexed at why he would want to leave.

"Excellent. I'll keep in touch Bruce." Bruce just grunted in reply and exited the mansion with ease.

~/~

Crystal Ishiyama tucked a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear as she got out the truck her and the other ten were being transferred in. She looked around not knowing what to expect. She hoped she would remain safe with her brother at the end of this. They had nothing and never asked for anything. This was all so sudden for her.

"Hey Gorgeous. Don't look so frightened." a voice came from behind her. She could immediately tell it wasn't someone she's like. His auburn hair and deep brown eyes eyes peered into her own two hazel ones. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Don't touch me you creep." she snapped at him

"Oh so you don't like your tanned brothers. Fine then." He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. She smirked, knowing he'd be a problem right away.

Her brother Nick stood beside her, towering over his younger sibling. At 6 feet, 6 inches he towered over everyone.

"Don't look so scared Kitty. You have to intimidate these types of people before you even open your mouth." His blueberry eyes met the hazel ones.

"Why is that? We're freaks like them Nick. No different. We should be in hiding not training." She turned to face him.

"We have no idea what they're capable of so let them know" Nick snapped his fingertips and made gentle sparks of electricity travel. He gentle tapped his sister, sending volts of electricity through her body. She screamed as it traveled through her and into the ground below. "we make fireworks too."

A girl with near white hair and emerald eyes stopped and stared. Her nails were rather long, more like freakishly long. She had five inches of nail on her pinky alone.

"What are you looking at Animal?" Nick said as Crystal turned to him in disappointment.

The girl stepped forward eying him like she wanted to slice him open. "Name's Talon. Maybe I should give you a welcoming gift."

Talon came charging at Nick, who wasn't at all prepared for that. With her nails she swiped passed his face quickly after pouncing on him with her feet. Crystal's eyes widened at the sight of red. She covered her eyes and tried to remain calm, all the while something brewing inside of her.

Nick grabbed on to the girl small ankle and sent a shock of a hundred volts or more through her tiny body. Then her threw her in the direction of the rest of the group with blood streaming down his face. A scratch from his left eye down to his mouth remained.

Unfortunately, where he tossed the briefly immobilized Talon wasn't the best place. In an instant fire came raining down spreading. The boy from before wasn't to happy about having a 150 pound girl dropped on his head.

"You think you're so _hot._ You have no idea." The boys hair immediately turned from brown to flames. Around his whole body were circles of red hot fire. Lifting his hands her willed a column of fire upwards and toward Nick. All the while a seemingly dormant Crystal still remained in well proximity of her brother.

"Oh shit!" Nick yelled running, which was a fail. By the time his feet started moving the flames were coming down. He rolled to his knees and snapped his fingers. Thunderbolts echoing behind the sound of his snap. When the thunder and fire collided an explosion occurred that neither Nick or the other boy would've seen coming. Both boys on either sides of the yard eyes widened. Everyone else got on the ground preparing to die any moment.

Nick shut his eyes tight as tear streamed down his cheek. He was an idiot. _Fireworks. _What was he thinking?

But to his surprise when he opened his eyes a moment later, assuming he was dead he saw the flames and thunder explode inside a giant black orb of energy. Everyone watch in awe as the explosion dissipated within the dark confines.

All anyone could so was clap for the amount of power exerted. Now wondering whose power saved their lives everyone looked around. But no one seemed to be using their powers now. Nick looked over at his timid sister, making sure she was safe. The orb disappeared soon after.

"Alright!" An older woman African American with short grey hair and wearing a blue suit stood on the top of the stairs, clapping along with the group of children. "What a nice show but it's time for us all to get acquainted. That is if you haven't already." Waller eyed the two explosive boys, they both hunched back for a second.

Following the elderly woman into the mansion everyone looked in awe at paintings and truly beautiful sights of the mansion itself. They assembled at the center of the living room where the two staircases separated. The ten children plopped down on the three sets of couches while Waller sat in the only chair, facing all of them.

"My name is Amanda Waller. You each have been called to my attention by your gifts Every single one of you has a power. Every one of you can change the course of history. You must learn not only to handle your own power but help your comrades handle theirs." Amanda stood up looking every single person in the eye. "Let us begin." She pointed to a random person. "You tell us about yourself and show us your power."

"Me?" The African American girl with long dark hair said.

"Yes YOU! Don't be shy. We won't hurt you."

"Eh. After that display outside, I'm not so sure." She stood up tying her long black locks back in a ribbon. All was quiet as all eyes were on her.

"Name's Nala Potter. I come from Brooklyn. Dad runs a store, mom teaches jujitsu. Don't fuck with me or I'll slice you into pieces. Enough said." Nala sat down quickly as Waller smirked at her.

"Show us what you can do Nala. Your power." Amanda lifted her hands up signaling her to stand again. Nala sighed getting to her feet.

"See that vase across the room on that table." Everyone nodded. "Well now you don't"

In an instant a glowing green sword appeared she wielded the blade expertly as she made two small upper cuts of the sword and vase crumbled into dust. No one even knew she had done until she saw the sword disappear into air.

"So yea. I cut things. Hope it won't be you next time." Nala smirked, plopping back down.

"Excellent Nala. Who's next?" Her eyes met a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She stood up instinctively.

"Felicia Romney. Daughter of a stock holder. I can make your wildest dreams come true." Everyone giggled at that statement as she stamped her foot on the ground. "No really. Think of any food Ms. Waller. Anything."

Felicia put her hands to her forehead and in just a few seconds the coffee table was filled with lobster tails and shrimps with cocktail sauce. Everyone gasped and reached to taste the food. Although as soon as they touched it the food was gone like it was never there.

"It's only temporary. I'm afraid. I have to concentrate a whole lot for it to continue." She finished her statement and sat down with poise.

A boy with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes stood. "I'm Christopher Reed. Call me Chris, call me Big Time. Don't play me for no fool. That picture of that fruit basket over there. We're about to have some fruit." Chris glared at the painting concentrating on the details. "OK." Lifting his hand up a hundred fruit baskets appeared. Amanda picked up a ripe, red apple and bite into it, She spit it out quickly. The inside was hollow.

"I can only do what I see in the picture. Sorry." He kicked over a basket as he sat down.

The girl, Talon from before stood up. Her near snow white hair and light blue eyes caught everyone's attention. What was more compelling was the 8 inches of nails on her hands.

"I'm Talon. Since I was a babe they called me that 'cuz of my nails. Tried to cut 'em off, grew back an hour later. They scratch things. As you can see from Pretty Boys face over there." Everyone turned to Nick who had a claw mark that already started swelling. They all cringed watching her sit.

"Well I guess I'll stand since that beast called me out. I'm Nick, my sister's here too." He pointed to his blonde haired sister and watched everyone gasp. "Yea we don't look alike but it's cool. Yall know what I do. I produce electricity with friction in my fingertips so yea."

Someone mutter ass hole as he took his seat. He only glared and stayed calm.

"Who'll go next? This is getting quite interesting." Waller pointed to the boy with dark hair and icy eyes. He stood and all around him cringed. He was very tall with overly broad shoulders and a very solid chest.

"I'm Thomas McGinnis. I came from Gotham City. I can-"

"But wait Thomas, tell us about your family." Waller said leaning in to listen.

"I'd prefer not to." He glared back at her. "I absorb hard objects or anything coming towards me and send it back as a shock wave. Can't really do that here so you will see later. That's it. Next."

"Damien. I make fire, lots of it. Especially when I'm pissed. You all saw I hope." He looked at Crystal and smirked. She avoided his gaze if anything. "Can't make fire not unless someone messes with my mood."

"Asssss" Nick muttered under his breath. Damien glared and walked over to him getting close to his face.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Damien hands were clenched beside him in a tight fist. Nick only laughed and spit in his face. The spit started to evaporate upon contact with Damien's skin. His eyes turned red and his hair turned to flames. Around his fist was enough fire to melt a metal statue. The curtains by the door caught on fire.

"DAMIEN!" Waller yelled. At the sound of her voice the flames turned to smoke and Damien too took his seat with a trail of smoke behind him, causing coughs and watery eyes around the room. After the smoke cleared the meet and greet continued.

A boy with silver hair stood. "I'm Tyler Gage. I like painting and beaches. If something's wet I can change the temperature around it. I know lame power." He sat down just as soon as he stood up. A man of few words.

Only two people remained two girls. Amanda urged one of them to volunteer but ended up selecting the girl closet to her. She had brown hair with green, piercing eyes.

"I'm Ericka Tucker. I'm afraid of using my powers, always was." Her voice was like a low murmur. "I, I know YOU," she pointed to the only girl left who hadn't gone. "have an amazing power you have no idea how to control. It, it wants to break free but you won't let it."

Crystal look up at her, eyes laced with fear and shock. How did she know?

"I knew everyone's gifts as soon as I saw your faces. That's my power I can also heal, but only myself." The quiet girl sat down, leaving Crystal to stand. Nick nudged his sister to push her forward and stand. She moved her seemingly heavy body though slender as she was and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Twirling a piece of straight hair she began to speak.

"I'm Crystal. You all met my brother Nick. I, my power acts on its own. I don't know why I have it but I'll show you if I can use it now."

Shutting her eyes, Crystal concentrated on nothing but the raw energy inside her mind. Eyes widened as her hair turned from golden blonde to a dark black. Opening her eyes once more one eye was gray and the other remained hazel. Her entire eye turned black as her strands of black twirled upward in the air like a wave of air surrounded her. As her hair moved more and eyes grew completely eclipsed with black everything in the room became encased with black orbs and floated in then air. She, herself started to levitate as well.

Nick grabbed his sister by her foot and attempted to keep her grounded. Before he could even touch her hand was pointing at him and hen was shoot by a blast of the black energy. Only the sound of his impact with wall snapped her out of it.

The tables, chairs, paintings, vases and other objects came crashing to the floor with her. Her hair turned back blonde once more and eyes the same timid hazel from before. She ran over to her brother quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Every time I use my powers someone gets hurt." She knelt down next to her brother as he reached up and gently touched her face.

"It's okay sissy. You sure made some fireworks." They both smiled at each other as Nick got to his feet and they both joined the other 8 on the couch.

"An interesting day I must say. Please settle into your rooms upstairs and get some rest." She eyed the other people before her. "Some need it more than others." Her eyes glued on the two siblings.

As the teens got up and made their ways up the stair it was then she realized that staring back at her was just ten children. Sure they had special gifts but they were all just kids. Kids who needed discipline fast before things got out of hand. In the back of her mind she knew this could spin out of control but honestly Amanda Waller didn't care. She never did.

_They were just kids. -_She thought to herself

**Author's Note: This a long chapter but you got to meet all the characters so what do you think? Who's your favorite person so far? Your least favorite? Tell me why. Also comments and feed back are loved :)! Until next time! ~Bre**


	3. Trials and Error

Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond.

**Chapter Three:**

Shadows painted the cream colored walls of the mansion as the ten teens examined the upper rooms Several more than ten rooms the upper chamber of the mansion was even better than downstairs. Rooms dressed in a maroon color were accented by the large king beds and spacious interiors. An armware was across from the bed, along with a small dresser with a mirror.

"Oh my god!" Nick came from the room connected to their room. "Crys you have to look at the bathroom."

Crystal simply plopped down on the bed and sigh, burying her head deep into the cotton fibers of the pillow. She found the white of her pillow a lot more interesting than this alien place.

"Kitty. Cheer up." Nick came over and nudged her with his elbow. "Smile. I love you."

A knock came on the door immediately after Crystal picked her head up eyes, puffy and red. Either she was tired or upset. Nick got up swiftly and opened the door.

"Ms. Waller says it's dinner time." said the small 5 foot tall Ericka. Her brown hair swept against Nick's arm as she walked away.

"Dinner Sis." he said to his still laying sister.

"Don't care. Not hungry." she spoke through her pillow. Nick sighed and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Nick knew not to bother his sister when she got like this. She needed to be alone. He looked across the hall and noticed just how attractive Ericka was. Sure she was tiny but she had the most beautiful eyes. He wanted to peer deep into them and pull her deepest desires out but of course first day. He turned back forward as he walked down the stairs, making a sharp right to the dining area.

The table was long enough for twenty let alone ten people to sit. It was an ocher table covered with a white table cloth like at restaurants and overhead was chandelier made of pure diamonds, glimmering when the illuminating light from the bulbs bounced of the reflective surface.

Nick took his seat next to a very quiet Ericka. She had her head down in the plate as soon as she took her seat. Why she was so uncomfortable he didn't quite understand. Across from him was Tyler who was barely awake at this moment.

Amanda Waller sat at the foot of the table, her silver walker planted next to her chair. Her smile made her seem almost half her age. Reaching for the wine glass in front of her egg white pl;ate her hand was shaking. Obvious signs of arthritis. Lifting her glass of water high above her head the 9 other people looked in her direction immediately.

"As our first meal together I find it very interesting to observe the nine?" Amanda eyed Nick. " Where's Crystal Nick?"

"She was tired. It's a lot for her to handle. All these people like her." he answered twirling his fork against the face of his plate.

Waller smirked a little. The girl had the most potential here and if she didn't eat she'd have trouble tomorrow when the training began. A power like hers had to be contained, had to be monitored. Often she forgot that they were just teenagers, but really in order to be all she wanted them to be they needed to grow up fast. Amanda knew the process would take a lot of time and struggle but she was willing to do whatever it took to reach her goals.

Damien White shot up from his seat at such an awkward time. All stopped and stared at him as he bolted upstairs. Running towards the bathroom he ripped his blue, oxford shirt off. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw a person that looked nothing like the little boy he remember. His eyes red and bloodshot. Sweat dipping from his brow made his wispy bangs stick to his forehead.

Staggering forward Damien let his body collapse against the porcelain white sink. His breathing heavier and legs felt like they were light, slowly fading from feeling. He looked down at him defined chest in the mirror. Small flickers of fire like a campfire after you put out danced. It was only a moment later that the sink under his hands started to melt.

His body was overheating, as a ringing noise filled the chasm of his mind. Gripping his tousled auburn locks he let out a scream that igniting a flame that melted a hole straight through the mirror and out the mansion. The flames dangerously spreading, causing the towel on the rack next to the sink to catch fire.

Reaching for the knob on the sink he attempted to turn it,although it melted below the extreme heat given off from his hands. The handle of the sink was melted in place. Smoke started to brew and he began coughing. Taking one step required an excess amount of energy as each lift of his foot added more weight to his leg. Reduced to crawling on the floor Damien reached up for the doorknob the free himself from the smoke inhalation. Hacking a cough the seemed to echo against the walls of the bathroom he felt the heat on his leg as his cargo pants caught fire. He wished he could scream but even the fear couldn't save him now.

~/~

Ericka Tucker heard the voices in her head again. Pounding against her head she felt the energy like shock waves all wired to her brain to give her little shock. This day in particular the voices were louder, particularly one of a very scared, immature person.

As she took a bit of the chicken on her plate she felt as though something was wrong. She didn't speak up, she never did. The pain in her brain was becoming to much to handle maybe if she didn't think about it the pain would lessen. She concentrated on the wonderful food before her and once again remained quiet.

"Damien has been gone for a while." Felicia said flipping her blonde bang out of her eye

"Good. Such a negative atmosphere." Chris added

"Well I need to use the bathroom." Thomas got up from the dinner table. He walked awkwardly like his top wast too big for his frame. Upstairs he found it a little warm. When he touched the handle to the door his hand felt like it was burning. He couldn't turn it. Thomas could feel something happening from behind the door.

"Anyone in there?" he questioned tanking at the sides of the door.

Damien grunted as all was blurry, except for the vivid color of the orange and red flames surrounding him. In one last cry for help he pounded his fist against the door.

It was then that Thomas knew, something had gone wrong with Damien. Pulling harder at the door Thomas knew he wouldn't be able to open it considering it was melted to the frame and bursting inn would cause him burns.

He couldn't get in but Talon could. Her sharp claws could allow her to cut through almost anything. Calling for his comrade the white haired female appeared just a minute later.

"What the hell Thomas. Having trouble opening the door?" Talon said as she rolled her eyes, with her hands on her hips he could tell she didn't know what was going on.

Inside the bathroom Damien could feel his mind slipping out of consciousness. His head hit against the door. The flame now wrapped around his leg the pain began to set in.

"Cut through the door Talon. Damien's in there. He could die." Thomas placed both his palms against the hot door. Talon's eyes widened. Lengthening her claws she placed the end of her nails against the blocking. With one long sweep downward she separated the door into two parts, Thomas pulled the two halves apart and threw them aside. He rushed into the room and pulled the unconscious Damien from the hell. The flame flared outward as the door wasn't containing it anymore. The smoke alarms went off and the sprinklers were released from above all around the house.

~/~

In the lower level of the house there was a small hospital set up with a few doctors on staff. Damien, whose body was covered with bruises and leg plagued with third- degree burns lay on the stretcher still unconscious with two doctors examining his body.

"How could this happen?" Nala yelled watching the doctor's work through the viewing glass.

"Because Damien's an idiot of course." Nick snapped. Nala rolled her eyes at him. Nick slowly pulled away from her, remembering early about the vase she destroyed effortlessly.

Standing next to him was Ericka with no emotion in her emerald eyes. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder but her body didn't react. She was as cold as the whispering wind towards him. He was surprised when she took a step forward and touched the glass.

"His powers are scared like a frightened child. His powers are afraid of, of him." Ericka said so that barely Nick could hear her. Ericka blinked once.

"What the hell did I sign up for? It's been a day, not even that much and someone's almost died!" Tyler Gage was leaning against the wall facing across from Felicia. "I'm going to need to leave here as soon as possible."

Felicia clutched her fist and stepped forward towards him. She reached out and touched his face, stroking up and down his face.

"Don't be rash. You and I both know you don't want that." she said as she exhaled slowly

"And how would you know what I wanted?" he snapped. He knew she of her power but he didn't really care. If controlling his powers meant nearly dying Tyler didn't want to participate.

"I can feel it Ty. You're just nervous honey. Just nerves." she murmured back to him. Tyler leaned back and said nothing

~/~

As soon as he saw Thomas carry Damien downstairs he ran up to check on his sister. He franticly shock her from her bed to get her to wake up.

"WHAT!" she yelled

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Damien, there was an accident." Nick placed both his hand around his sister. Holding her to make sure she was still with him. Crystal's body stiffened under his hands.

"Damien." she muttered under her breath. She didn't feel attached to him but from the conversation she had this morning with him it was enough to make her care, make her want to care for someone else. She put one foot of the bed to push herself up. She wanted to see Damien, make sure he was...okay. Okay as in not dying.

"Crys wait. I, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose anyone else." Nick brought his forehead in to touch hers.

"I know."she said almost roboticly

"Are you sure you want to stay? Maybe, maybe you were right about going into hiding,"

"Hiding. Hiding is for cowards. We're supposed to make fireworks remember. Hiding could get us killed just like-"

She stopped speaking for fear that her voice would crack or she would start to cry. She cried every night in her dreams, for them. Mourning them, her parents.

"I know Kitty. You don't have to say it. Promise me no matter what we'll always stick together you and I."

"I promise Nick. I promise." she pulled her older brother into a calm embrace that lingered for a few minutes. They needed each other more than they knew.

~/~

The heart stopping scream of Damien White made all cringe as they watch the doctors stick a 4 inch syringe filled with a clear medication into the young boy's leg.

As soon as she and her brother entered the room she could tell everyone had mixed feelings about being I Waller's school right now. If fighting for the greater good had you end up in a hospital bed, better yet a casket what was the point of justice? There's no justice for those who died. I guess justice came in the form of a 16 year old boy writhing in pain huh?

The doctor's stepped out of the operating room. Amanda Waller was sitting in the corner a stern look on her wrinkled face.

"We gave him some pain medication to help the burns and dressed his legs so the oxygen wouldn't infect the burns." the taller male doctor spoke. Amanda couldn't make out a facial expression because he had a blue mask covering his face but she could tell the urgent look on her face intimidated him. She just loved making men squirm.

"Will he be okay to work tomorrow?" she said incredulously

"Ms. Waller he has third degree-"

She cut him off quickly "I know of his condition. I'm asking you once more is he in proper order for tomorrow?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then why are you standing out here having small talk. Get that boy all better before things get personal Doctor."

"I can't speed up the healing process. I-"

"Well find a way. What am I paying you for if I don't get effective results?"

"I'm only human and-"

"I guess that's the problem. Too limited. Doctor get out!" she yelled pointing towards the staircase

"What?"

"What?" she mocked. "You heard me."

As the doctor left the room a burst of laughter was his greeting.

"Now you, I'm depending on you to take care of this boy. These kids are my life. They're everything. I would hate for that to be jeopardized by medical malpractice." The female doctor nodded and turned around.

"Hey you can't go in there!" she lunged forward. "The area's sterile."

Ericka obviously wasn't listening. She entered the room and stood over Damien, The sleeping boy looked angelic lying there with his hair brushing against his lashes. Trailing her hand along the contours of his chest she worked her hand downward slowly to the injured leg. She clutched the white bandages and ripped them, revealing the purplish skin below them.

Closing her eyes she listened to the voice in her head crying _"Hail Mary. Full of grace. The Lord is with thee." "Hail Mary. Full of Grace. The Lord is with thee." _ over and over again.

"The Lord is with you." Folding her hands over the burn and closing her eyes she began to pray.

"For thou hast given birth to the savior of souls." she prayed softly, and in that instant Damien's entire body began to glow of a white. His eyes snapped open as small particles of white floated around his eyes.

Crystal rushed into the room, as if something beckoned her forward. As Damien's body faded from the translucent glow Ericka lifted her head. Turning towards Crystal their eyes met and a connection was established that not even god could understand.

"Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb ." Ericka said finally directly to her. Crystal didn't understand this girl or her strange powers but she knew she was the purest person she had met.

Damien sat upward on the bed. Looking down at his bandaged leg it the skin was once again tanned and clear. He ripped the rest of the bandages off and tossed them to the side.

"Amazing." Nick whispered staring at Ericka who was now beet red because she realized everyone was looking her.

Even Amanda Waller was awestruck at the girl's talent. A smile upon her face she used her walker to pull herself forward.

"I think it's time for these kids to change destiny." Amanda whispered to herself. And destiny surely would except them with open arms

~/~

Morning and all were groggy. Amanda had woken them up early and had them assemble in the backyard. They all stood one by one, Waller in front of them looking very content as always. In contrast with the ten before her whose eyes were dim and mouths forming ohs from their yawns.

"Good morning my lovelies. It is time for practice. If you let your powers control you how can you ever control yourself." Waller looked at, locking eyes with each person before her. "Today is our first test run as a team. But before we start we will be in need of code names. In the midst of battle it is never proper to give personal information"

They could barely remember each others real name let alone a new one. In the order they were standing Waller began to call out their new names.

"Damien White: With the ability to created vast amounts of fire you are Firefly."

"Gay." Thomas said under his breath, trying to disguise it as a cough. Damien elbowed him in the ribs and slouched over a little.

"Thomas McGinnis: With the ability to absorb attacks and send them back ten fold you are Annihilator.

Tyler Gage: water manipulation as well as temperature. You are the water bearer, Aquarius."

"Oh gee. I still feel useless even with a codename." Thomas spoke stamping his feet

"Crystal Ishiyama: With the power of telepathy and an energy source of dark matter you are our own Black Angel. Considering you saved us from exploding yesterday."

"Nicholas Ishiyama: The power to create electricity with a rub of the fingertips: Shocker.

Nala Potter: wielding a deadly sword with all the skill and movement of a samurai, your name will be the same: Samurai"

"Talon Simon: Respectively that name couldn't fit you any better, so no need to change it.

Felicia Romney: the ability to make any person's desires come true you are: Secret. Our secret weapon in any case.

Christopher Reed: manifesting a photo into reality you are: Big Time"

"And last but not least Ericka Tucker: with the ability to sense power and strength in others and healing abilities when reciting a special prayer you are Ave Maria, Hail Mary."

"Now that that's taken care of, this yard looks like a regular area of green but in reality beneath its grass on the other side are various obstacles for you as a team to face. Work together and remember be on your toes."

Felicia raised her hand and said. "Question: So you're going to have like little lasers shooting at us or something?"

Amanda could tell from the way she stood she was cocky. This was going to be her wake up call.

"Hm, you'll see Secret, you'll see." Amanda slowly moved out of the way and stood behind them. Once she snapped her fingers the simulation began.

The yard was transformed into a dusty, rocky plain with ledges on both sides of them. Above them was a purple sky, bright stars, and a full moon. A haze set in as the ten teens observed their surroundings, not knowing what to expect. All they knew is that Waller wasn't behind them anymore.

"Alright. Let's get those lasers taken care of so I can go back to bed!" Damien yelled out being the first one step forward and when he did the ground beneath them shook.

The haze was thicker and a few feet away was the outline of something much bigger than them, the size of a skyscraper perhaps. Whatever it was hiss and made a breeze form. Damien immediately stepped back in haste.

"Oh no Damien go take out the laser." Nick said stepping up next to him, keeping his eyes on the figure.

"Aha." Damien mocked.

Nala stepped forward as well and without warning the boulders from the ledges above them start to fall down. Her long black hair whipped her in the face as she turned, drawing her sword to cut through the boulder directly overhead of Talon. Unfortunately, she couldn't utilize her sword fast enough.

Talon tucked and rolled out of the direction of the boulder. The boulder colliding with the ground left a weld and caught everyone's balance off. More boulders were falling quickly too.

"Everybody move!" Crystal yelled as she ran up against the ledge. The other nine followed, As if on cue the beast moved forward. It was a big blob of gray blubbery skin with many tentacles branches out from its sides. Its face had six eyeballs all around its head and top of with a huge mouth of razor sharp teeth.

Crystal jumped into the air and into the arms of Damien.

"Well didn't know you felt that way." Damien teased, placing her back on the ground.

"What IS that thing?" Chris asked as it drew closer

"I don't know but we don't have time to figure out." Talon said as the earth shook beneath them once more causing more of the ledge above to break off.

"She's right. We need to get rid of theses rocks and kill that thing fast." Felicia agreed

"Damien and I can do the most direct damage. Nala, Felicia, and Thomas come with Damien and I. Thomas whatever it dishes out push it back. Crystal, Tyler, Talon, and Chris take out the rock so we can get closer without being crushed." Nick was taking authority immediately. "And you Ericka, can you tell us what kind of power that thing has other than being really ugly?"

Ericka closed her eyes, listening to the voices again. "Acid, it spews acids from its mouth. If that helps."

"Gross." Nala commented sticking her tongue out

"Thanks. Stay cover and keep us posted on the powers." Nick turned to a smirking Damien. "Firefly you ready?"

Damien formed a suit of fire around himself. "Let's kick some ass."

The five charged at the beast but Damien wasn't the only one with a body of fire.

~/~

Meanwhile the other five started to handle the falling rocks from above.

Crystal immediately turned into her Dark Angel form with one hazel and one grey eye and hair black as night. The lock swirling through the air helped her trap the rocks in her dark matter energy and will them to do her bidding. For now she forced them to the side.

Talon began to use her nails to slice the rocks into pieces before they hit the ground. Standing back to back with Chris who had a spare drawing in his pocket of giant lizards. He made the lizards whack the rocks out of the way. All this while Tyler and Ericka remained useless on the sidelines.

Across the field Damien was frantically blasting the beast with his fire at its base but it wouldn't spread like he wanted it to. What was burned away would just reform a moment later. Nick was trying to shock some of its eyes the stun it but he couldn't for the tentacles flying everywhere. Nala was trying to cut the tentacles to help Nick but they grew back.

"Felicia can you distract it or something?" Nick asked

"I'm trying but its mind is too simple. It's as if he desires nothing." Felicia dodged a falling rock.

"Watch out!" Nala yelled but it was too late. Felicia was in the death grip of one of the beast's tentacles. Now 60 feet off the ground the team froze.

"Nala!" Tyler yelled from across

"This is bad, very bad. It's not satisfied." Ericka said softly as acid vomit began spewing from its mouth. Acid and rocks fell from above.

"It's no use. There's too many rocks." Chris said as one of his lizards were hit with an acid projectile.

Crystal too was being overwhelmed. Her mind couldn't trap the rocks fast enough so she began blasting them with her tiny black orbs, although it slowed her down. Talon had slipped on a puddle of acid and a rock rolled over her leg, trapping her in the center of the chaos.

"Talon!" Tyler yelled dodging another rock and rushed over to her

Thomas couldn't gain any momentum and risk getting his melted off by the acid, so he tried his best to move the beast. His hand became stuck in its gelatinous form.

They were in trouble. Nala was about to be eaten, Talon was immobilized under a rock and Thomas had lost the ability of his hand all in the first five minutes.

"We need to work as a unit. This obviously is making us suck Shocks!" Damien yelled pumping up his face and blasting it upward. The flames came down too, adding more things to dodge for the exasperated team.

"Dammit Damien! Whose side are you on because that wasn't helpful?" Nick snapped

"His own obviously." Felicia added on

"Why don't you both shut up." Damien's fire rose and became bigger like a wild flame surrounding his body. "I'm doing all the work here, so cool it."

"Um how about you cool it you flaming piece of -"

Felicia was cut off by the scream of Nala above who was a mere few inches away from the monsters mouth. The scream of his friend caused Thomas to pull his hands free.

"No. We can still do this." Thomas said to himself. "Crystal! Throw a rock at its mouth! Hurry!"

Crystal didn't know what that would solve but she trusted Thomas. Rather, she didn't have a choice. Using her power she willed the boulder on top of Talon forward and straight for the beasts mouth. The rock impacted beast's mouth. Thomas placed his hands on it once more and absorbed the shock, giving him enough power to mess with his balance AND its grip on Nala.

"Solves the acid." Chris said helping Talon up.

In that moment they all unified. While catching Nala in one arm Nick snapped his fingers with the other and shocked its eyes. Damien shot off a fire ball of massive proportions straight towards the beasts face.

It let out a muffled scream as it melted into the ground. Becoming a puddle of goo. The team assembled in the center of the field, cheering amongst the dormant boulders.

"We did it!" Crystal yelled embracing the rest of her teammates

"Yes you DID do it." The voice of Amanda Waller echoed throughout the extent. The simulation ended and the land was returned to the lush green it once was.

Looking out at her struck fear into the hearts of the newly formed team. Amanda Waller did NOT look happy.

**Author's Note: So how do you feel about this chapter and the story progression? Any suggestions or speculations? I apologize for the length. I just started typing and couldn't stop. Please Review! :)! ~Bre**


	4. Memories

Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond.

Chapter 4:

Amanda Waller stood before the awestruck team. Their faces turned from big grins to grimaces when they saw the unhappiness in her brown eyes. Never had they seen such fire in the eyes of an older women. Never had they been intimidated so much in their lives. Her voice could bring a grown man to his knees, a sergeant to tears, a soldier reduced to a small child.

"You've failed to do the mission in an orderly fashion. It was chaos and dysfunction. The whole point of this was to learn to unify but not towards the end did it work. Also the time and timing of the attacks were rather choppy. If your foe is intelligent chucking a rock at it won't do it. I mean you had three people unused, just standing there who would've made things easier." She explain her voice so cold it sent chills down everyone's spines

"You have to take into consideration its our first time Ms. Waller. All firsts were awkward." Nick stepped up and challenged Waller's authority. No one did that and still could stand the correct way.

Waller glared at him incredulously as the others held their breaths. Counting the seconds it took for the elderly women to explode. They both stared at each other for ten seconds, waiting to see who would crack first.

"Taking that into consideration, you took charge which is great but you let the situation diffuse your leadership abilities.

Obviously Nick had been out done. He stood corrected, which a less than lost expression on his face. He stepped back into the line the embarrassment painted on his face like a mask.

"We haven't the time for hand holding here. You all have to grow up fast." Waller added, turning her back to them and heading inside the house

~/~

Thomas McGinnis looked out from the balcony attached to his room. His black locks ruffled by the breeze. His blue eyes concentrating on the horizon. The sun was rising in the distance. Decorating the sky in pastel pinks, purples, and oranges.

He had always liked the sunrise. It symbolized all the good in the world. The idea that maybe peace existed in the ultraviolet rays of light. As the heat hit his naked arms he felt like he was being bathed with beauty and wisdom. Life was so much easier before the sunset came. Everything used to make sense before he started to change.

He remembered the first day he came home from school when he realized he was different. The rain was falling, weighing down his shoulder length hair. His skin slippery and smelled of salt. That day he had been out all day with his best friend, Eric.

Eric was tall and slender, contrasting with stocky Thomas. They had been laughing in the pizza parlor for almost two hours now, nothing serious. It was how they always were. Once the rain poured down hard they decided to leave like intelligent people. Neither once of them had an umbrella so the clothes clung to their bodies like a second skin, outlining every muscle and god-like curve available to the naked eye.

Eric's red hair was dripping wet and the green in his eyes deeper than ever. He walked looking down at the ground as Thomas's usual jovial disposition was rather somber. His best friend was never this quiet, never this distant.

"Something up Eric?" Thomas asked as Eric stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The orange street light brought out the tint in their skin, the color in their eyes, and most importantly the look on their faces.

"Yea." Eric looked up the urgency in his eyes caused Thomas to be taken back. "You know things have been changing."

"Eric if you have a power we can go through this together. You know-"

"Shh." Eric placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder, sending a chill down Thomas' spine. "That's not what I had in mind actually. Thomas I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be around you without ignoring the age to kiss you."

Thomas' eyes had widened. He didn't think it was something like this. Sure, he felt the tension but he never fully wanted to go through with his feelings. They were so wrong, he couldn't have another target on his back screaming I'm different.

"Eric, you're , you're gay. I'm NOT."

"Why do you say it like you're trying to convince yourself Tom. It's alright if you don't feel the yearning in your chest to breathe when I breathe. I understand."

"No. I-" And at that moment he took the plunge and leaned in the kiss him, his best friend, his lover, his everything. He understood how it felt now to be truly free as his tongue laced the inside of his mouth. Not even God knew how this freedom felt.

He went home that night, soaking wet with rain, and passion. Completely and utter gay from head to toe.

Thomas exhaled slowly. He couldn't feel like more of an outsider here. The hole in his heart when he left Eric to come here was irreversible. No one could ever take his place. The first man he had fallen in love with. God, he was so depressed. So weak.

~/~

Damien White wasn't an ass on purpose. He just like being at distance from the rest of the world. It made him feel powerful and important.

In the kitchen he quickly tossed together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He wasn't hungry, he just felt empty. Never felt loved by anyone, never was taught or shown how to love. His parents were always fighting. They never hugged, never kissed, never even were in the same room with each other unless they absolutely had to be. And that's how Damien grew up; at a distance, never feeling warmth on his skin.

A certain beautiful blonde entered the room, her hazel and grey eye met his own. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He wanted her not for a relationship but for the raw physical intimacy. It had been a while since touch actually meant something to him.

"Gorgeous." Damien's eyes surveyed her body as she neared. She was curvy with had to be D-cups, her hips swayed back and forth like a game between his brain ad his body, seeing which one would open its mouth first. Her legs, long and dainty, like a dancers legs. Her straight blonde hair just kissed her shoulders. Damn he wished he could kiss her all over. She had a sweeping side bang covering up her other eye, the grey one. Her lips, her lips were full and delicious. Ripe like a red strawberry ready for kissing.

"What are you staring at freak?" Crystal asked breaking Damien from his trance

"You." Damien smirked and scooted over. Now behind him with her back turned she was pouring a cup of juice. He had a full view of her rounded ass. If he reached out his arm he could just squeeze it but for some reason he didn't.

She turned around and took a seat next to him at the bar. Fear in her eyes Damien could see. He wasn't THAT scary was he?

"You did good today." Damien complimented her as she sipped her orange juice

"Thanks."

The awkward silence set in the air. Putting a wall between the two people.

"Um so..." Damien said to continue the conversation

"So?" she snapped back at him. She fidgeted with the cup, just staring at the liquid inside.

"Why'd you come here? This place is jail."

"It was either here or being in hiding."

"Parents didn't like having two kids gone terribly wrong?"

"My parents," She paused looking up at him "died when I was young."

The serious tone in her voice made his hand shake.

"Oh." he replied at loss for words

"Yea." she said as the silent lingered again

"I'm sorry Princess."

"It's okay."

"It's not. You're too amazing to only have an ass of a brother."

She smiled. For the first time in awhile Crystal had actually smiled. Her smile was stunning. Damien wasn't one to smile often but when she saw those pouty lips turn upward he had to join in. Although Damien thought before he spoke next. They both did, lead with their minds.

This could the beginning of a decent friendship.

~/~

Thomas McGinnis still overlooking the trees in the distance didn't notice the African American female behind him until he felt the gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Nice day?" she asked

"Yea. All kinds of good things are going to happen today." Thomas said with a small smile on his face

"Oh. You don't say." Nala moved closer to him, a certain allure in her brown eyes

"I guess. It's nice here but I miss home." he sighed. "It's only been a day."

Nala leaned forward so that her breasts laid against the railing. She had a perfect hour glass shape. Full breasts and butt and almond shaped eyes. Her bob style cut went well with her pear shaped face Her low cut blue tank top went well with her mocha skin. The jeans too showed off her chocolate, sensual legs. If any man didn't want her he had to be crazy.

"Someone special back home?" she asked prodding

"Kind of." he answered quickly. Nala frowned slightly after he said that.

"I miss Jacob." she blurted out

"Jacob?"

"My jujitsu instructor. Taught me how to use a sword. He was perfect and precise and smart-"

Thomas stopped her before she went further, "And too old."

Nala shivered as the warm arm met her bare arms. She stood up nothing, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yea. Life always has a way of shitting on you." she replied

"Tell me about it." Thomas agreed, noticing the strength the girl had in front of him. She was poise and carried herself with the highest respect. He could tell she didn't like settling, only wanted the best. She was also headstrong. When her mind was set it was set but heart often weighed her down. Making stupid choices like the beating in her chest was a measuring mechanism. Both of them, followed their hearts.

**Author's Notes: Kind of short I know. Please give criticism which is highly needed and critique my characterization if you will. Also so far which characters do you think mesh well together, whether I battle or relationship wise? Thanks :)! Review! ~Bre~**


	5. Breathe

**Chapter 5:**

Amanda Waller stood, overseeing the chemists and biologist chatting and discussing mutagens and cell multiplication. Something she understood the mere basics of. She liked standing over top of the men who exchanged words like symbiosis and meiosis all day but when Waller asked them to explain what they were doing they stuttered and became flabbergasted.

Waller's phone rang. She stepped out of the cramped lab and into her office. She knew exactly who it was. His deep voice filled with an amorous bravado echoed against her ear drum through the receiver.

"Waller."

"Bruce. I didn't think you'd call. It's only been what two days!" She said sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

"Yes, well I'm only checking up on my investment."

"Always a businessman Bruce. I ask of another favor."

"After the millions I've already put into this project and you ask of more?"

"It involves McGinnis. I need his eyes inside the Pentagon. They severed my ties long ago and I need to know how long I have to get this kids ready."

"Amanda," he paused. This was the first time he'd call her Amanda in awhile. Signaling he had some sort of rap for her left. "You changed. I thought you were trying something nondestructive and help these kids."

"Bruce, I can't just train them and not use them. They can do so much."

"Yea like get back at the government for locking you up so many years ago. I didn't take you as the selfish type after all these years, now I know. I'm sending McGinnis to watch you AND my money."

"Fine but don't let him interfere in my work and beside it'll be a family reunion." she hung up the phone swiftly before he could even say good bye. Behind the book case she went back into the lab. If she didn't have time to get them ready, she'd make warriors. That's what Cadmus was all about (A/N: Look up the legend of Cadmus, the mythology not the comic book history.). She stared at the green serum in the test tubes before her. The key to all of life's difficulties were in the science of it. Science the great equation to become a god.

~/~

Nick was worried about his sister who was now currently in the shower. She hadn't gotten much to eat. The dreams came back to her again. Beating against her cranium when she drifted to sleep, causing echoing screams. She seemed fine but it's only a matter of time before her body catches up with her. She'll be exhausted soon enough and Nick needed her for moral support. He didn't much show it though. He had to be strong since their parents were massacred He didn't like always being strong, always being guarded.

A knock came on the bedroom door, pulling him painfully out his thoughts.

"Come in." he said. He frowned at the tanned boy before him. It's not that he disliked Damien he just hated his face.

"Is your sister here?" he snapped at me rolling his eyes. Nick didn't know exactly why he didn't like him. Maybe because he blasted Kelvin temperature fire balls at him but he provoked that by tossing a banshee on him. Other than he had no reason not to like him. Well maybe if he into his sister he could get away with that...maybe.

"Do you SEE her!" He snapped back plopping on the bed.

In that moment the smell of sweet Japanese cherry blossom and steam entered the room with the opening of the bathroom door. Both boys turned to behold the beauty that emerged.

Crystal, bare in a towel was impossible not to look at. From her wet, tousled blonde locks to those hazel eyes, and her sculpted athletic legs nothing was any less than perfect. The towel clung to her damp body accentuating her curves and hour glass figure. If Crystal wasn't his sister... he stopped his thoughts right there.

Crystal had a blush of scarlet on her cheeks. Nick swiftly turned to Damien who had this stupid smirk on his face. "GET OUT!"

"I don't think she wants me to leave." Damien replied looking up and down the girl in front of him. "Do you Gorgeous?" Damien winked at her and then the anger inside Nick started brewing.

"That's my fucking little SISTER!" Nick clinched his fists at his sides. "Get out before I make you."

Damien crossed the room and put a hand on her shoulder. His lips drawing nearer to her neck. Nick didn't know what was going on in his brain between the time he lost control and the time his fist impacted with Damien's eye but long story short Damien would probably need an ice pack quick.

The muscle began to swell around his right eyes and purple the skin around it. Damien shot back up not feeling the pain yet he realigned for a punch right to Nick's throat but before he could Crystal grabbed his hand.

"You know what fuck this! Do whatever you want with him! Fuck him I don't care Crystal but when he hits and quits don't run to me crying!" Nick stormed out of the room, his face red with pure anger.

~/~

Ericka Tucker sat in the library, all alone. She was trying to calm the voices in her head but with the emotions fluctuating from one extreme to another it was impossible for her to even tell her own emotions. It was only the second day and rage mixed with nostalgia could be smelled in the air.

"Nick." she whispered to herself. His rage now surging through her veins. She held her head to stop the drumming, the flow of electricity, the memories of his life from flooding into her mind. She decided to take a walk and roam the halls. She founded Nick punching the walls, leaving fist sized holes as she walled down the hallway. It was making her want to scream, being so close to him. The pain and voices were suffocating her.

Lifting a fist to put yet another hole in the wall he stopped when he saw the angel standing a mere two feet away. She looked like she was going to pull the hair out of her head, with her dainty fingers laced in her honey locks. Her eyes focused yet glassy, as if she was going to cry.

"Are you...okay?" he asked. Ericka fell to her feet, screaming as the tears came down. He knelt down next to her placing a hand on her back.

"Ericka." He murmured in her ear. The voice adding more stress to the voices drumming in her head.

"Kill me." she whispered back. Nick picked her up in his arms and carried her into the library where it was cooler. Hopefully she'd wake up. Hopefully.

~/~

"I should go after him." Crystal said after getting dressed

"You should but you're not going to." Damien said blocking the door.

"Fine then I'll make you." In that instant she placed her fingers aimed at his chest and attempted to shift him out of the way, but it seems that her powers weren't on.

"Shit." she whispered to herself. Looking up at her was Damien's huge smile, as he welded the door shut with his fingers. Coming towards her she felt a bad feeling in the air.

Damien forced himself on top of her and onto the bed. She squirmed under him fearing that this was not going to happen. She wasn't an innocent little girl, she knew what this was.

~/~

Ericka woke up a few minutes later. Nick was happy when she forced her eyes open. As she sat up he was quick to hand her glass of water.

"Uh Nicholas." she grasped the water in her hand, the condensation making her hand slippery. Pulling it towards her mouth she took a small sip.

Surrounding her were the cases of books and small tables, a few ladders here and there. The library.

"I brought you in here, since its cooler here. You were kind of having a-melt down."

"I get like that sometimes, sorry." she said looking down at the tacky red rug below. She tried to stand , but it was as if her legs weren't connecting to the nerves in her brain, like a wobbly bowl of jell-o.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere soon." He said, folding his legs Indian style sitting across from her.

"I, I thought you were amazing, a good leader." Ericka said placing the cup next to her.

"Thanks. I know." he replied smirking. It got quiet quick as the two people stared right at the floor.

He was cocky, he was powerful, and he was on the way to be a leader. His God- complex had to set in soon enough. Ericka had seen men like him before with a gift and a cute smile but turned into to such monsters. She looked back up at him as she felt like her body was catching on fire. The usual reaction when something was happening.

"Your sister. Watch out for her. Her power makers her vulnerable." Ericka murmured

"Are you kidding me? Her power is amazing. I wish I had hers instead of this electricity shit."

"This power is something she can't even comprehend. Old wounds will never fade away and that is where she needs you to help her tap into the passion and not the pain."

"I really don't care. She's probably off with Damien, that ass"

"You don't like him because he's savage, because he doesn't know limits. HE scares you, not because of his attitude or he wants your sister. You wish you could be like him."

"What do you know? You're just that quiet girl in the corner."

"I know a lot more than you. Feel more than you, HEAR more than you. The energy a person gives off can tell a lot."

"Then what can you tell about me?"

"Breathe." Ericka said simply.

Nick didn't understand what that meant. All he understood was she was reeling him in like a fish on a hook. He wanted to know more, a lot more about her.

~/~

Thomas McGinnis was in the living room sitting by the phone, wondering if he should pick up and call. Just one time he could dial and then hang up before he even got the chance to pick up. He missed his voice but he left so suddenly so how could he explain that to him? He could say he was a mutant or maybe he just needed to relax. Eric would still love him, wouldn't he?

Before that the phone rang. He picked it up slowly and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

The voice was deep, kind of raspy yet familiar. "Hello? I hear you breathing!"

The person on the line was getting angry. Thomas just couldn't say anything. Couldn't explain to him why he left.

"Is Thomas there? This is his phone. If you're paying a joke please stop it. He disappeared a week ago we haven't talk since. If you're the bastard who took him I'll kill you!"

Thomas could feel himself want to cry right then. The guy he was in love was borderline screaming on the phone, pleading for his safety and he was being heartless and not speaking.

"Please answer me. You're still there I know you are. I love him. If I ever find who did this I swear to god you sick bastard I will make sure you burn in hell." And with that Eric hung up. Just a second ago he was there, touching him, kissing him, laughing with him and now he was gone.

"I'M SO STUPID!" Thomas yelled pounding his fists against the arms of the chair.

"You aren't stupid Cousin. You're just a douche." The voice made Thomas immediately straighten up. He knew who it was that just walked through the door and it couldn't be good if he was here.

**Author's Note: So what do you think of it so far :)?**


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Summary: Project Cadmus is training a group of gifted kids to become future weapons of the U.S. Army.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond.

**Chapter 6:**

Terry McGinnis smirked at his younger cousin. He was so emotional for a teenage boy but after all he couldn't say much. When he was a teenage boy he ran into a suit to protect him from the emotions. At least Thomas was feeling something.

Terry met the eye of an elderly Amanda Waller rushing over to help her down the last few steps. Arm locked in arm he helped her work her way down the stairs.

"Terrance. Haven't seen you since we had our DNA drama." Amanda looked up at him, her eyes having a certain shine in them. She laughed a short but meaningful laugh.

"I came to terms with that a while ago but Bruce asked me to come here to investigate. See if everything's legal."

"Legal?" Thomas questioned loud enough for both to hear him. They both looked up, surprised that he heard them when they were speaking below conversational tone and six feet away. "Terry, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Ms. Waller he isn't, isn't like-"

It dawned on Amanda that he didn't know anything. He didn't know Terry was Batman. He probably didn't even know who Bruce Wayne was. That was perfect. It gave her all the means to get Terry in and snooping and out by tomorrow morning on the next helicopter she could get available to the island.

"Nothing's wrong. Terry just came to visit you." And Thomas knew she was lying through her teeth. The way Terry's body slightly teased when she said his name in the sentence gave it away. Also, the fact that Terry never visited him unless he absolutely had, unless it was a family reunion. This definitely wasn't under those circumstances.

Terry could see the doubt on his cousins' face and feel Waller's body tense. She was a good liar he'd give her that but Thomas was always a good reader. It wasn't that being here would be awkward. He knew the kids were different. It was the fact that being gifted made them a little more perceptive than most. He couldn't let his identity be revealed. He'd do his searching as Terry McGinnis, his alter ego was an even more risky persona than Batman and therein lied the problem.

"Ms. Waller I think I'll settle in a room upstairs. The flight here was long and I'd love to have a rest." Terry slowly turned back to the staircase, making sure not an inch of his composure was missing. He slung his bag on his shoulder half way up. He exhaled. For once he was...nervous.

~/~

Crystal lay under Damien. The heat from his body making her sweaty. He held her arms down to her sides. The moment his burning eyes met with hers is the moment she wished she would've followed her brother like she was supposed to.

"Ra-" Before she could utter the word Damien forcefully covered her mouth

"Shut up! I'm not here to rape you. I have to talk to you that's all. Without your idiot brother to cut in." Damien yelled and in an instant her panic melted away. He could feel the beating of her chest calm against his.

"Why did you get on top of me like this then?" she asked

"I don't know. I needed you to stay and I needed him gone. I didn't expect him to give me a shiner but I knew, knew I had to ask you something." He lifted his weight off of her body. She sat up, placing her back against the headboard whereas he fell back letting his body sprawl out over the bed sheets.

"Ask me quick. You need ice."

"Well," He leaned his head to look at her, just look. He wasn't used to having anyone to talk to so this was all new to him. "How do you feel about me?"

Crystal's skin blushed a cute, coral pink. "How do I, feel about you?"

"Yea I mean what do you think of me? Am I like a nice guy or a loner? I mean what do I bring to table, besides being super powerful?"

"Well, well you're kind of a, a jerk but you're nice to talk to...sometimes."

"Oh gee. I have no redeeming qualities at all Princess. Thanks." Damien sat up flicking his middle finger and thumb together to shoot a small flame on the candle across the room. Crystal leaned forward letting some of her wavy hair hang over her shoulders.

"You do Damien. You just act like a dick so often people don't see them." She leaned forward even more, her head looking down at the sheets below her.

"Even you don't see them." he said lightly, tilting her head upward with his hand. He leaned in slowly her lips ready to be captured by him. For some reason he could feel his heart beat pumping just a little faster than usual. He'd kissed girls before of course but they weren't _her._She was truly a mutation of the finest genes imaginable. Clutching the spread under him his hand began to sweat. Now a mere half an inch away Crystal closed her eyes preparing for the moment their lips locked.

"Well I can see this isn't my room." Snapping out of the daze, the two teenagers turned to the doorway. A broad shouldered, stocky man with black locks and cerulean eyes returned their gaze. He turned his head and walked off, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"Who the hell was that bas-" Crystal could see Damien's body shaking against the bed. She placed a finger on his lips, cutting in before something caught on fire.

"Shh. Who cares? Let's get you some ice for that eye of yours." Pushing him forward, despite her shrugging the subject off with Damien she did wonder who the tall, dark, and handsome man was. Maybe one of Waller's...associates?

~/~

Ericka and Nick still sat in the library. It had been completely quiet for almost five minutes now. It wasn't awkward. There was a serenity in the air that they both appreciated and love to breathe in if only for that moment.

"Someone's here." Ericka muttered, her eyes having a glint of light in them

"Someone like us?"

"No, but he's close enough." She ran out of the library, leaving Nick confused. Chasing after her he too wanted to know what she did. If there was someone here... BOOM!

~/~

Thomas felt as if he was tricked. I mean people always took him less seriously because of his size but he knew most of time what was going on. And now was definitely a time when something was going on that no one could see. He intended to find that out but at the same time, part if him wanted to take the blind eye to it.

"Thomas." Amanda Waller trudged forward, dragging her cane behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Well yea. My cousin, I hardly see him. Him coming here to see me is shy of a damned lie."

"Well." Looking around she looked for a reason to exit out of this conversation. Tyler was walking down the stairs, whistling.

"Tom, come help me real quick." Tyler's silver hair refracted the light from the thin, tousled strands. His five o'clock shadow shared the same silver tint. It wasn't an old man silver but the silver you'd see in a necklace or bracelet. Thomas stared, infatuated with the strange glimmer of his hair.

"Um, sure." he said passing Amanda casually. Tyler and Thomas headed for the kitchen. Leaning in closely Tyler began to whisper, "Listen there's some booze around here. If we can sneak it upstairs past the old woman."

Thomas chuckled. "So now you want to speak up. I haven't seen you speak besides the meet and greet."

"I'm tired of being sorry for myself." Tyler stated opening the cabinet above them. Thomas smirked. Never struck him as the adventurous type.

Tyler rummaged through the cabinet, pushing aside canned goods, bottles, and wrapper of food. Knowing full well he wasn't going to find any alcohol hidden there. He was just... bored. Back home he would be at the pool right now, swimming, and flirting with girls but here he was so...useless. His power sucked and that's why he hid it. But here he could be part of something, starting with tonight, life was going to get a lot more exciting.

**Author's Note: Is anyone reading this anymore? If so please review and offer criticism. I'm starting to think I shouldn't continue.**


End file.
